La vida de Linka Loud
by Super Styles
Summary: Esta historia es un tributo a la historia de El secreto de Linka Loud
1. Comienzan las escondidas

Capítulo 1: Empiezan las escondidas

Linka seguía acostada en la cama pero no podía dormir por qué podría pasar después de esto

-(si se enteran del accidente de Loki no dudarán en enboscarme y peor si la Sra Loud logra escapar prácticamente estaré frita)- pensó Linka

-(debo pensar en algo para que no me reconozcan o me encuentren)- pensó Linka

-(creo que lo pensaré después ahora me pregunto si...)- se detuvo por sentir ganas de vomitar fue corriendo al baño y vómito en el retrete

Después regresó a la sala

-(ahora que haré cuando nazca el bebé no puedo abortarlo el no tiene la culpa creo que tampoco lo daré en adopción no quiero que caiga en manos equivocadas, pero como lo mantendré no tengo nada)- pensó Linka

-(aunque aquí puede haber algo el Sr Loud dijo que mi abuela alba murió intestada y algunas de sus cosas siguen aquí así checare eso)- pensó Linka

-creo que haré lo prohibido regresaré a la casa loud pero veré cómo voy a sobrevivir- dijo Linka

Salió de la casa para dirigirse a la casa loud tardo una hora pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie y aprovecho a bajar el suich para que las cámaras de Levi y Lane no funcionen

Entro por la puerta del perro y vio a Charlie y se fue en cima de ella lamiendo la

-jajaja si yo también te extrañe Charlie bueno tengo que irme- dijo Linka

Fue al segundo piso y escucho a alguien llorar

-Leon- dijo Linka- como te pudieron dejar solo esto es el colmo

-inka inka- balbuceó León

-leon estás bien- pregunto

-wo, we wexaño (no, te extraño)- balbuceó León

-vendras conmigo no te voy a dejar solo con ellos- dijo Linka- espérame aquí no es que muevas de aquí

Fue a su habitación y tomo algunas de sus cosas y dinero de que le quedaba y después fue a la de Lexx y Leif y tomo el dinero de Lexx que estaban en sus peluches

Y regreso con León tomo algunas cosas y agarró a León y se marcharon de la casa

-aunque me duela decirlo es mejor que no estés con ellos no te preocupes yo te cuidare al igual que mi futura bebé- dijo Linka y partieron hacia la casa

En el hospital

Bibi había llevado a Loki al hospital después del accidente ella estaba procesando todo lo que pasó

-(a que se refería con que había hecho con la Sra Loud)- pensó Bibi

De pronto los Loud llegaron al hospital

-bibi que pasó- pregunto Loni

-loki tuvo un accidente lo atropellaron- dijo Bibi

-pero como fue- pregunto Lynn Sr

-estaba persiguiendo a Linka ella corrió y no se fijo por donde iba y ahí fue cuando lo atropellaron- dijo Bibi

-esa maldita con su mala suerte le hizo esto a Loki- dijo Lynn con furia

-cuando la encuentre voy a matarla- dijo Luke

-familiares de Loki Loud- pregunto el doctor

-nosotros que pasó con mi hijo- pregunto Lynn Sr

-bueno fue difícil estabilizarlo pero tiene suerte de estar vivo el golpe fue fuerte y también tiene amnesia dice solo recordar a su novia- dijo el doctor

-gracias al menos estará bien- dijo Lynn Sr

-estara bien, dentro un mes lo daremos de baja- dijo el doctor

-oigan no olvidamos algo- dijo Loni

-no creo que no- dijo Lynn

-espera, DEJAMOS A LEÓN- dijo Lane

-oh no- dijeron todos y se fueron excepto Bibi

-doctor puedo ver a Loki- pregunto Bibi

-claro acompáñame- dijo el doctor

Fueron a la habitación

-hola Loki como estás- pregunto Bibi

-ahora estoy mucho mejor- dijo Loki

-loki no recuerdas tu familia- pregunto Bibi

-lo siento Bibi pero la verdad no- dijo Loki

-bueno- dijo y le mostró una foto de su familia- ellos son tus hermanos 9 chicos y una chica la niña es Linka tu hermana ella trató de salvarte pero no llego a tiempo y los demás la echaron porque la culparon de ser mala suerte y lo digo en serio ahora está sola- dijo Bibi

-bueno supongo que tendré que buscarla cuando esté bien- dijo Loki

-te ayudare pero si ellos dicen la suerte y eso solo sigue la corriente pero no les creas ok- dijo Bibi

-ok-dijo Loki

Mientras tanto

Los Loud llegaron a la casa para buscar a León pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron que no estaba

-no está en su habitación ni en ningún lado- dijo Lynn Sr

-NO PUEDE SER MI DINERO NO ESTÁ- grito Lexx al ver sus peluches tirados

-quien pudo haber sido- dijo Leif

-revisaré las cámaras- dijo Levi

-es imposible como las cámaras no pudieron grabar lo que sucedió- dijo Levi

-tampoco las mías no grabaron eso- dijo Lane

-estoy seguro de que la mala suerte estuvo aquí miren un pelo- dijo Lynn

Y levantó un pelo

-revisare si es de Linka- dijo Levi

-voy a demandar a esa perra y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer- dijo Lynn Sr

En otra parte del hospital

Se encontraban Honey hablando por teléfono con un conocido

-asi es, necesito que maten a Rita Loud- dijo Honey

-digame donde la puedo localizar- dijo ???

-en está dirección- dijo y la mando

-bien pero espero mi parte del trato ok- dijo ???

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo Honey y colgó

-bien está todo listo- dijo Honey

Y en otra parte del hospital

Rita ya había recuperado el conocimiento y se había enterado del accidente de Loki y sintio triste pero la ira fue más grande porque pensó que Linka era la culpable

-ahora si no sé cómo pero voy a escapar y te voy a matar maldita perra- dijo Rita

Devuelta con los Loud

-hice los exámenes y el pelo no coincide con el de Linka el pelo es de Charlie- dijo Levi

-pero ella estuvo aquí porque crees que se llevó a León y tomo el dinero de Lexx- dijo Lynn

-pero no podremos demandar la si no está tendría que rastrearla pero su chip es roto- dijo Levi- amenos que la busque en su teléfono

-hazlo- dijeron todos

-muy bien- dijo Levi

Con Linka

Linka estaba en la mesa contando el dinero

-el total es de 10000000 de dólares wow no pensé que Lexx tendría tanto pero es por un bien mayor, León y mi bebé- dijo Linka

Linka tomo su teléfono y marcó a un número

-hola-dijo??

-hola bibi- dijo Linka- mira lamento lo de Loki es que estaba asustada

-no te preocupes Linka está bien aunque ahora tiene amnesia solo me recuerda a mi y te estoy ayudando a que te recuerde como una hermana que siempre la ayudo- dijo Bibi

-gracias Bibi de verdad te lo agradezco solo quiero que esto acabe- dijo Linka

-linka donde estas- pregunto Bibi

-lo siento Bibi no puedo decirte no quiero arriesgarte a que te saquen la verdad pero no te preocupes por mí estaremos bien- dijo Linka

-¿Estaremos?- pregunto Bibi

-si es que me violaron y ahora estoy embarazada- dijo Linka

-QUE pero como- dijo Bibi sorprendida

-es una larga historia pero solo te diré que estaremos bien regresaremos adios hermana- dijo Linka y colgó

Y marcó a otro número

-hola-dijo??

-hola sra. McBride- dijo Linka

-linka donde estas-pregunto Heide

-no puedo decirles solo llame para decirles que lo siento por todo pero que volveré no se cuando pero lo haré díganle a Clydia que nunca la olvidaré y que volveré adiós sra. McBride- dijo Linka y colgó

Dejo el teléfono pero sono ya que vio que lo estaban rastreando lo apago

-debo empacar no tardarán en encontrarnos- dijo Linka

Empezó a empacar todas sus cosas y algunas cosas de valor de su abuela

Su celular lo lanzó contra la pared haciendo que se rompa en pedazos

Tomando las cosas y cargando a León partió de la casa y se fue a una parada de autobuses llegó uno y subió

Con los Loud

-la encontré chicos- dijo Levi

-esta en la casa de mi madre vamos rápido- dijo Lynn Sr

Todos fueron a vanzilla y partieron

Llegaron pero se sorprendieron a ver la ventana rota

-estuvo aqui- dijo Lane

Entraron y solo vieron las cosas pero también vieron un celular roto

-rompio su teléfono ahora si será imposible encontrarla- dijo Levi

-no importa lo que hagamos vamos a encontrarla y va a pagar lo que hizo- dijo Luke

-asi que cuídate Linka Loud- dijo Lynn

En el autobús

-eso estuvo cerca, no se preocupen haré todo lo posible para que ustedes estén bien siempre lo voy a proteger- dijo Linka

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 2: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Linka estaba en el autobús dormida por el cansancio junto con León que dormía en su pecho bien tapado con su mantita, el autobús se detuvo hizo que Linka se despertara y se levantó para salir del ahí y llego a Hazeltucky y empezó a caminar por las calles hasta que encontró un hotel no muy lujoso ni tampoco como el anterior era muy bonito por fuera decidió entrar porque iba a empezar a llover

-hola-dijo Linka

-hola te puedo ayudar en algo-dijo la recepcionista

-si, me puede dar una habitación por favor- dijo Linka

-que edad tienes pequeña- pregunto la recepcionista

-11 años- dijo Linka

-bueno no sé si darte la habitación ya que eres menor de edad-dijo la recepcionista

-por favor necesito un lugar donde quedarme y poder cuidar a mi hermanito- dijo Linka

-bueno veo que lo necesitas, ummm está bien serán 300 dólares porfavor- dijo la recepcionista

Linka entrego el dinero

-bien tu habitación 202, toma tu llave y si necesitas algo me avisas ok-dijo la recepcionista

-ok gracias- dijo Linka y fue a la habitación llegando ahí vio que León despertó y estaba señalando su boca

-tienes hambre León, ok voy a sacar comida- dijo Linka y empezó a sacar las cosas y le dio de comer después cambio el pañal de León y lo arruyo para que dormiera

Linka se levantó de la cama y fue a la ventana y miro la ciudad sonrió ante ver eso, la tranquilizó de todo lo que había pasado pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente

-Ron- dijo Linka en voz baja -(creo que Bibi le dirá todo, que escape de casa, que me embarase, todo solo espero que no se preocupe por mí)- pensó Linka

-(y de ellos estoy segura de que me van a buscar hasta que me maten pero no lo voy a permitir, le hice una promesa a León a mi bebé y a mi de que siempre los protegería sin importar que)- pensó Linka

-(si en todo caso llegarán a cambiar cosa que dudo mucho quizá no me maten si que me quieran quitar a León y posiblemente a mi bebé pero eso no lo voy a permitir, ya me cansé de ser la Linka buena no voy a permitir ningún tipo de abuso, no más)- pensó Linka

Con los Loud

Ya habían llegado a la casa Loud después de buscar a Linka sin éxito alguno

-no podemos dejar que se quede con León puede arruinarle la vida- dijo Luke

-pero que podemos hacer- dijo Lynn

-porque no decirle a las autoridades- dijo Loni

-de echo no podemos Loni porque si les decimos que Linka escapó con León no dirán el porque escapó y nos arrestaran- dijo Lane

-no necesariamente tengamos que decir que escapó podemos decir que secuestro a León y la buscaran para poder recuperar a León- dijo Lexx

-voy a hacer la denuncia no me tardo- dijo Lynn Sr

-levi no puedes hacer algo para rastrearla y poder darle su merecido- dijo Lynn

-yo lo intente y no puedo hacer nada pero pudo hacer pruebas para que sea más fácil declararla culpable y recuperar a nuestro hermano menor- dijo Levi

-bueno eso ayudara pero si ella se entera nos denunciara- dijo Lane

-puff, con que exactamente- dijo Lexx

-quiza de todo lo que le dimos, los golpes y también nuestros padres irían a la cárcel y nosotros al tutelar de menores- dijo Lane

-eso lo veremos luego pero debemos encontrarla para por fin acabar con ella- dijo Lynn

En el hospital

Bibi estaba sentada junto en una silla junto a la cama de Loki mientras hablaban como poder encontrar y ayudar a Linka pero Loki se sorprendió cuando se enteró de esto

-QUE ELLA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA- grito Loki

-me dijo que la habían violado unos chicos pero también me dijo que se llevó a tu hermano León porque los demás podían hacerle daño- dijo Bibi

-bueno eso lo entiendo pero como podrá cuidar a León y a mi futuro sobrino o sobrina- dijo Loki

-no lo sé Loki pero espero que sepa lo que esté haciendo- dijo Bibi

-pero eso sí Loki no les digas que Linka está embarazada no creo que les guste mucho la noticia- dijo Bibi

-lo haré pero al salir del hospital la buscaremos- dijo Loki

-y creo que lo mejor es que vengas conmigo y mi familia creo que estarás mucho mejor- dijo Bibi

-no sera que ya te gusto el favor que te hice pero lamento haberte obligado- dijo Loki

-no te preocupes después de todo espero que algo bueno salga de toda esta situacion- dijo Bibi

-si, y volviendo a lo de Linka después de encontrarla será mejor saber qué es lo que hará con el bebé- dijo Loki

-espero que se encuentre bien donde quiera que esté- dijo Bibi

-lo mismo digo- dijo Loki En otra parte del hospital

-entonces ella se fue- dijo Clydia

-si hija pero me dijo que no te preocupes y que siente mucho por lo que estás pasando- dijo Heide

-ya volví Clydia te traje algo de comer- dijo Honey dando una bandeja de comida

-gracias y que estuviste haciendo- pregunto Clydia

-nada solo llame a un viejo amigo para que me hiciera un favor- dijo Honey

-que clase de favor- dijo pregunto Clydia

-solo que ayude a buscar a Linka-dijo Honey

-ok mientras no le pase nada todo está bien- dijo Clydia

Heide miro a Honey con sospecha

En otra parte del hospital

Rita estaba mirando todo el cuarto para ver si nadie la veía para ejecutar su plan de escape se movía como podíasi es quepodía soltarse pero por desgracia estaba bien amarrada pero cerca de ella había una bandejacon instrumentos médicos y encontró unas tijeras, movió su brazo para ver si podía sacar su mano y logro sacarla y agarro las tijeras y corto lacuerda se levanto de la cama fue directo a la ventana para salir de ahí vio que no estaba muy alto y salió corriendo

-voy por ti Linka- dijo Rita

Devuelta con Linka

Después de guardar sus cosas y las de León se sentó en su cama para poder pensar

-(voy a buscar un trabajose que el dinero que tengo me rendirá perotengo que juntar mas para cuando mi bebe nazca para cubrir los gastos)- pensó Linka pero de pronto sintió como si un rayola partiera

-(por que siento que algo malo acaba de pasar, creo que debo estar alerta por si las dudas, tal vez ellos estén cerca o ella escapo del hospital)- pensó Linka

Una semana después

Linka ya había encontrado trabajo como cajera en un supermercado, la paga era aceptable considerandolas horas del trabajo, le pidió a la recepcionista cuidar a León y que le avisara si algo pasaba, aparte hacia unos trabajos extras para poder ganar mas dinero

Después de una jornada de trabajo regreso a su departamento

-gracias lucia por cuidar a mi hermano- dijo Linka

-no hay problema Linka debo decir que tu hermano es muy tranquilo aunque si es una lata cuando uno le da de comer- dijo lucia

-y me lo dices a mi- dijo Linka

-bueno me tengo que ir cuídate vecina- dijo lucia

-igual vecina- dijo Linka

-bueno león ya llegue- dijo Linka león estaba dormido en su cuna

-veo que alguien no aguanto mantenersedespierto hasta que llegara, bueno descansaleón- dijo Linka

Linkapreparola comida para poder cenar y después de cenar sintió ganar de vomitar y fue directo al baño

-bueno ahí va mi cena, creo que ya se me empieza a notar el embarazo- dijo Linka mirandose en el espejo

Una semana antes

Los Loud estaban planeando un plan para encontrar a Linka hasta que escucharon alguien tocar la puerta

-yo abro- dijo Lynn abrió la y vio que era

-hola hijo- dijo Rita

-mama donde estuviste- pregunto Lynn

-algo ocupada pero ya estoy devuelta- dijo Rita

-dejame adivinar la rata albina te hizo esto- dijo Lexx

-si ella lo hizo pero no nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados debemos hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo a Loki- dijo Rita

-y también para recuperar a León no lo sabes pero Linka secuestro a León- dijo Leif

-ahora si voy a encontrarla para matarla de una vez por todas- dijo Rita furiosa

-es por eso que estamos ideando un plan para encontrar a Linka, Lars hizo lo que pudo pero logro nada- dijo Lynn Sr

-veo que los espíritus no me quieren decir pero encontraremos la forma para localizarla- dijo Lars

-bueno ella no debió ir tan lejos lo más lejos que pudo llegar es Hazeltucky la tierra rival- dijo lynn

-entonces habra que buscarla mañana para realizar la operación emboscada- dijo Lexx

En la actualidad

Linka no dejada de sentir esa sensación de que algo malo podía pasar pero decidio teñirse el pelo de café claro peinarse de otra forma y al igual que teñir del mismo color a León y cambiarle el peinado

Ahora ella salió de trabajar y fue encontro con la van de su familia y eso la aterro pero ella siguió caminando normal pero se encontró a

-hola-dijo ??

-hola-dijo Linka nerviosa

-oye estoy buscando a mi hermana y a mi hermano los has visto- dijo ??? Y le mostró las fotos

-umm no, no los he visto- dijo Linka

-bueno si los ves estos marca a este número por cierto soy Lynn Loud jr- dijo Lynn

-Sandra Logan no te preocupes yo te aviso si los veo- dijo Linka

-ok gracias- dijo Lynn y se fue

-(uff eso estuvo cerca creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé debo alertar a judy para que me ayude a esconderme, espero que Judy no se deje convencer por una buena actuación de ellos pero le contaré todo y veré la manera de que no me descubran, voy iniciar una nueva vida sin ellos y seré feliz junto a las personas que me quieren voy a cumplir con el plan. Un nuevo comienzo )- pensó Linka

Fin del capítulo 2


End file.
